


Have Your Cake And Grill It

by revenblue



Series: [collection] It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [43]
Category: Detective Pikachu - Fandom
Genre: Baking, Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person Omniscient, disclaimer: only seen the trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Baking, Tim was coming to realise, was a dangerous prospect around his partner.





	Have Your Cake And Grill It

"Do you have _any_ idea what you're doing?" Tim asked, ducking out of the way of yet another mixing bowl, apparently deemed 'unsuitable'.

"I _told_ you! I've done this a million times." Detective Pikachu carefully inspected the wooden spoon he'd just pulled from the drawer, then it too flew over Tim's head. "I know what I'm doing."

Tim spluttered. "You can't just _grill_ a _cake_."

"I _can_ and I _will_. The top gets all crunchy, you'll like it."

"But a _charizard_?!"

Detective Pikachu shrugged, diving back into the cupboards. "She owes me one, it'll be fine."

* * *

It was not fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not even a day after [the trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1roy4o4tqQM).
> 
> Incidentally, my favourite cake recipe actually works _really well_ when you grill it in the oven. DP is me lol.
> 
> Thank you to Plague for the prompt :D


End file.
